1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns corrosion inhibitors. More particularly, the present invention relates to corrosion inhibitors for use with lubricants. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns food grade corrosion inhibitors for use with lubricants and lubricants prepared therefrom.
2. . Prior Art
As is known to those skilled in the art, lubricants are used in practically every environment where two parts undesirably mesh or rub together to create friction. Thus, every conceivable type of machinery including, for example, vehicles, factory equipment, agricultural equipment, simple mechanical devices, such as lawn mowers, etc. all employ lubricants of some sort to minimize the wear and tear and to reduce friction.
Lubricants chemical comprise various compositions. While, per se, each type of lubricant is selected upon the environment in which it is employed, petroleum-based oil compositions are the most widely employed lubricants. Other lubricant compositions are the soap-type lubricants prepared from organic fatty acids, as well as synthetic lubricant compositions based upon diamines, silicones, etc.
For example, within the food processing industry, lubricants are employed for maintaining lubricity between conveyors and the containers passing therealong. Likewise, food-handling equipment such as fillers, sprayers, etc. also employ lubricants. It is to be appreciated that because of the environment in which the lubricants are employed it is essential that the lubricant not contaminate the comestible which is being processed at the location. Such contamination creates obvious difficulties and potential hazards. Thus, great care must be taken not only in lubricant selection, but lubricant use as well.
Alternatively, in machining plants lubricants must be used for conveyors, transmissions, etc. Although contamination may not be a problem, it is essential to the creation or formulation of a good lubricant that a corrosion inhibitor be incorporated therewith. Just as bacteriostatic compounds, buffers, etc. must be incorporated into such formulations, necessarily, because of the environments in which the lubricants are employed, it is essential that corrosion inhibitors be incorporated therewith in order to enhance the efficacy of the lubricant, per se.
It is to be appreciated, again, that in a food processing environment it would be most advantangeous to employ a food-grade corrosion inhibitor which can be easily admixed and incorporated into the lubricant to thereby further reduce the hazards attendant the use of such lubricant. Furthermore, it is to be appreciated that a food-grade corrosion inhibitor also reduces the risk of using lubricants where the potential for ingestion of the lubricant, whether by accident or otherwise, is a potential.
Thus, the present invention, as will be subsequently detailed, provides a corrosion inhibitor comprising an admixture of food-grade additives.